Love Locks
by wufanqing
Summary: Love Locks are a symbol of love and commitment,a memory to treasure for a lifetime. Cast: Jongin (Kai) ,Soora (OC),Kyungsoo EXO


_PROLOG_

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju teralis itu. Teralis yang sama seperti pada Foto pemberian Soora. Teralis itu terlihat sama, setinggi pinggang Jongin dan menghadap langsung ke pemandangan kota Seoul. Jongin berdiri di posisi Teralis yang benar. Seperti yang ada di foto itu. Yang membedakan adalah sekarang sudah banyak Gembok yang terpasang disana. sementara di foto hanya ada beberapa, bahkan gembok pink berbentuk hati yang Soora pasang dulu masih terlihat difoto.

"Shit.." umpat Jongin kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia menemukan Gembok Pink milik Soora jika gemboknya ada sebanyak ini? Tapi demi rasa penasarannya perlahan ia mencari Gembok yang benar. Jongin hampir berteriak frustasi karena ia tidak menemukannya. Tapi,Jongin begitu beruntung karena Gembok dengan tulisan namanya ia temukan. Ia tersenyum . Akhirnya ia bisa melihat nama seseorang yang Soora tulis bersama dengan nama dirinya.

_-Flashback-_

_Siang yang indah di Namsan tower. Langit biru menjadi payung teduh orang-orang yang berada disana. Semua orang terlihat senang. Kecuali seorang gadis kecil yang sekarang sedang berjongkok dan cemberut. Ia menatap tajam 2 anak lelaki yang sedang berlari-lari kegirangan. Yang satu adalah kakanya dan satu lagi adalah teman sebayanya. Bagaimana ia tidak cemberut seperti ini? Kedua anak laki-laki itu tidak mengajaknya bermain._

"_Anak perempuan itu menyusahkan hyung! Apalagi dia!" hasut anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya kepada kakak gadis kecil itu. _

"_bodoh!" umpatnya kesal. Ia terus memainkan jarinya dilantai. Menggambar bentuk-bentuk tak jelas untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya._

"_Anak manis. Kenapa kau sendirian disini?" tanya seorang ahjussi mengangetkan gadis kecil itu. Ahjussi itu tersenyum manis. _

'_Eomma bilang jika ada seseorang yang aku tidak kenal menghampiriku seperti ini aku harus kabur.' Katanya dalam hati. Tapi gadis kecil itu tidak beranjak. Ahjussi itu terlihat baik,senyumnya begitu lembut._

_Gadis kecil itu menghela napas._

"_Aku tidak diajak main oleh mereka.." tunjuknya pada dua laki-laki kecil sambil cemberut._

"_Aigoo.. jangan cemberut seperti ini. Ayo tersenyum. Kalau kau tersenyum ahjussi akan memberimu sebuah hadiah.."_

_Mata gadis itu membelalak. Ia suka hadiah. Sangat suka. Tidak berpikir panjang,gadis kecil itu langsum tersenyum. menampakkan gigi kelincinya._

"_Aigoo kyeopta.. Baiklah sesuai janji,Ahjussi akan memberimu hadiah.." ahjussi itu menyelipkan tangannya ke saku jaket lalu mengambil sebuah benda._

"_Ini.." katanya sambil memberikan benda yang tadi ia ambil. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi,bingung. Sebuah gembok kecil berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah muda ia angkat tinggi tinggi._

"_Ahjussi,aku sudah punya benda ini dirumah. Bahkan lebih besar.." _

"_Aniya,ini gembok spesial. Jika kau menuliskan namamu dan seseorang yang kau sayangi digembok ini maka kau akan berjodoh dengannya dan hidup bahagia.." jelas ahjussi itu.._

"_Jodoh?apa itu jodoh?" tanya gadis kecil itu polos._

"_Ah jodoh itu seperti ayah dan ibumu. Kakek dan nenekmu. Mereka adalah sepasang manusia yang saling menyayangi dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Itulah yang dinamakan jodoh.."_

_Gadis kecil itu mengangguk mengerti.._

"_Setelah kau menulis namanya disini kau harus memasang gembok itu di teralis dan membuang kuncinya .." _

"_membuangnya?untuk apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi._

"_Ya agar tidak ada orang yang membuka gemboknya,dan melepaskan ikatan jodoh mereka. Mengerti?"_

_Gadis kecil itu mengatakan 'O' sambil mengangguk-angguk. Akhirnya Ahjussi itu berpamitan pergi meninggalkan Gadis kecil yang masih takjub dengan benda (yang menurutnya ajaib) ditangannya._

"_Soora-ya! Apa itu?"_

_Gadis kecil bernama Soora itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari gembok,ia lalu mendesis kesal saat ia tahu teman laki-laki sebayanya yang memanggilnya tadi._

"_Bukan apa-apa!" jawabnya kecut sambil berlalu meninggalkan temannya yang masih bingung. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri keluarganya dan mengambil kotak pensil di tas merah muda kesayangannya. Setelah menemukan spidol biru ,ia lalu duduk dan mulai menuliskan sebuah nama. Gadis itu terus menulis sambil bersenandung kecil._

"_Oi Soora! Itu apa sih? Apa yang kau tulis disitu?!" tanya temannya masih penasaran dengan benda ditangan Soora._

"_Ini gembok Jodoh,kau tahu Jodoh?"_

_Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng dan Gadis itu mencibir._

"_Dasar Bodoh.. Jodoh itu dua manusia yang menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Kalau kau menulis namamu dan nama seseorang disini,kau akan berjodoh seperti Pangeran dan putri didongeng.."_

_Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk._

"_Jadi nama siapa yang kau tulis?" tanya anak laki-laki itu._

"_Namamu.." Jawab gadis itu enteng._

"_Lalu yang satunya?"_

_Anak gadis itu menyeringai._

"_Rahasia~" katanya lalu berlari menuju teralis yang ditunjuk ahjussi tadi. Lalu memasang gembok itu disana dan membuang kuncinya._

"_Ya!Ayo beritahu aku! Apa itu namamu?" anak laki-laki itu sangat penasaran._

"_Kalau mau tahu baca saja sendiri!" Soora menjulurkan lidah,mengejek. Bocah laki-laki itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri,kenapa ia belum bisa membaca dan menulis seperti Soora? Padahal mereka seumuran dan akan masuk sekolah dasar sebentar lagi._

"_Aku tidak bisa membaca!" teriaknya kesal. Soora lalu kembali dengan sebuah kamera polaroid ditangannya. Ia lalu memotret gemboknya dan memberikan fotonya pada Jongin._

"_Ya sudah,jika ingin tahu kau bisa kesini lagi jika sudah besar nanti! Belajar membaca dengan baik ya,Jongin.." ledek Soora sambil mengelus-elus kepala Jongin,teman sebayanya._

_Jongin mendesis kesal.._

"_Dasar Jelek!" Umpatnya pada Soora yang sudah berlari sambil tertawa riang._

_-Flashback End-_

Jongin tertawa melihat namanya bersanding dengan nama itu. Seperti yang sudah ia duga. Tapi ia begitu senang, dan ia berharap cinta dirinya bersama dia akan terkunci selamanya. Seperti gembok berbentuk hati ini.

...To Be Continue...


End file.
